De por qué Sakura debería haber llevado los condones
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Es el peor clima para salir. Sakura lo sabe. El cielo está nublado, casi de un uniforme y terrible azul oscuro. Pero ella está allí, en la calle, con el paraguas en mano esperando en la cuadra de atrás de su casa a su novio Naruto que se supone que tiene que pasar por ella en cinco minutos. O, más bien dicho, hacía diez minutos.


**DE POR QU** **É NARUTO NO USA PARAGUAS Y SAKURA DEBERÍA HABER LLEVADO LOS CONDONES**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Es el peor clima para salir. Sakura lo sabe. El cielo está nublado, casi de un uniforme y terrible azul oscuro. Pero ella está allí, en la calle, con el paraguas en mano esperando en la cuadra de atrás de su casa a su novio Naruto (no se lo ha presentado a sus padres y prefiere mantenerlo así como por unos mil años más —o hasta que esté segura de que a su padre no va a darle un infarto—), que se supone que tiene que pasar por ella en cinco minutos. O, más bien dicho, hacía diez minutos. "Me voy a retrasar" le dijo hace un rato y Sakura no tiene otra opción más que aguantar aunque no quiera. No, no es que le tema a las tormentas, más bien le teme a que la tormenta se vuelva una tormenta eléctrica. Si es sincera, los truenos resonando y retumbando le dan más miedo que un perro tratando de morderla.

Duh, patético.

Naruto pasa por ella siete minutos luego de sus malos augurios sobre tormentas eléctricas. Sakura se irrita un poco porque ella es muy puntual y puede que también sea por el clima, pero se lo guarda porque no está de ánimos de comenzar una discusión con su novio. Se monta en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de doble cabina de Naruto y se vuelve a acomodar la bufanda, un poco más apretada, luego se la vuelve a aflojar. Mete las manos en la chaqueta y evita mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Él parece tan tranquilo que ella comienza a temblar un poco de los nervios.

Hombre, hay un problema.

¿Por qué Naruto luce tan tranquilo para esa salida? Es decir, van a hacer _'eso'_ , ¿cierto? Ella se ha puesto lencería bonita y ha hablado con sus amigas sobre el asunto (todas vírgenes de quince o dieciséis años igual que ella, pero eso es lo de menos), las señales que le dio su novio de dos meses estuvieron claras: van a hacer _'eso'_.

En primer lugar, Naruto le había comentado muy casualmente el viernes pasado que este fin de semana sus padres se iban a ir a un viaje de dos días por su aniversario número veinticinco. Eso significaba casa sola. Él le había dicho que podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin que los estuvieran vigilando (porque, aunque Sakura se había negado en rotundo a llevar a Naruto con sus padres, Naruto la había engañado al mes para llevarla con los suyos). Eso gritaba ¡sexo!, a los cuatro vientos. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Sakura no se sentía muy cómoda sobre este asunto de perder su virginidad a los dos meses de relación, pero, si debía admitírselo a alguien, tenía ganas de que su primera vez fuera con Naruto (lo quería muchísimo más que a cualquiera de sus otros novios).

Y le tenía ganas. Fin del asunto.

La señal dos fue el miércoles anterior cuando los papás de ella no estuvieron como por tres horas. Pasaron por su casa para buscar algo que Sakura había olvidado para su cita y, entre una cosa y la otra, Sakura comenzó una guerra de cosquillas (normalmente salía victoriosa de esas cosas) que terminó con ella en el suelo y Naruto sobre ella intercambiando besos muy apasionados.

La tercera y última señal había sido la llamada de Naruto esa misma mañana, pidiéndole que necesitaba —le urgía— verla. Que ansiaba hacer algo con ella. Bien, latente tensión sexual entre los dos, casa sola y mensaje urgente…Para Sakura sólo podía significar una cosa: ¿ella tenía que llevar los condones o tenía que llevarlos él? No lo preguntó porque era virgen y medio pudorosa para hablar de esas cosas con él, así que supuso que Naruto los llevaría. O los tendría en su casa, porque en la gaveta del auto no hay nada.

—Hey, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Sakura retociéndose las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta.

—Es una sorpresa. Pero también vamos a ver películas. Conseguí unas de terror asiático como te gustan.

Sakura asiente suavemente con la cabeza. A ella le gustan mucho la películas de terror, sí, pero no cree que el cine de terror asiático los pueda poner en modo para hacer… eso. Pero bueno, cuando tu novio te invita a ver películas nunca van a ver películas (lo leyó por Internet varias veces durante la semana).

El auto parece ponerse demasiado caliente de repente.

La lluvia comienza a caer afuera y Naruto enciende los parabrisas. Los movimientos rítmicos de los parabrisas y el ronroneo constante del motor de la camioneta comienzan a hacer mella en los nervios de Sakura. Casi quiere arrojarse al pavimento como en las películas de acción y regresar corriendo a su casa (pero también quiere quedarse. Quiere muchas cosas). Cuando tiene ganas de inventarse una excusa ve la sonrisa sonriente de Naruto a su lado, tan brillante como un día soleado, que parece estar enamorado de las gotas de lluvia más que de ella. Y esa sonrisa es la que la tranquiliza. Oh, Dios. Ama cuando sonríe. Lo adora con el corazón. No. No tiene dudas. Da igual que sea apenas su segundo mes. Tendrá su primera vez con Naruto hoy.

Se estacionan frente a casa de Naruto. Él sale primero sin molestarse en tomar el paraguas que tiene aventado en los asientos traseros ni el que Sakura sostiene en las manos y corre para abrirle la puerta. Ella le pasa su paraguas para que lo abra. Él niega con la cabeza.

—Son unos metros —dice. Sakura asiente con el corazón a mil por hora. Se siente como en Diario de una Pasión.

Dan cuatro pasos apresurados bajo la lluvia para cruzar el jardín de Naruto, pero él la detiene por el brazo, muy dramáticamente, la acerca hacia él y la toma de las mejillas para finalmente besarla profundamente, con necesidad. Sakura siente que se derrite allí mismo por Naruto, por ella misma, por lo mucho que lo quiere y por esa lluvia fría que parece calentarle el cuerpo a cada segundo. ¿Los demás ven tan romántica esa escena como ella la siente? Ella se pierde en la sensación de sus lenguas jugando, el sabor de la saliva de él y lo muy suyo que lo siente en ese momento.

Puede que ni siquiera alcancen a hacer las palomitas a este paso. Y está bien. Para Sakura está bien. En este momento piensa que podría viajar hasta la luna sin ayuda de un cohete o una nave.

—Wow —dice Naruto sonriendo incluso más feliz de lo que estaba hace cinco minutos en el auto—. Siempre había querido besar bajo la lluvia. Es genial.

Sakura asiente medio estupidizada todavía por el beso y lo toma por el brazo para terminar de llegar a la cara. En parte porque no quiere separarse de él y en parte también porque siente que si camina sola va a terminar tirada en el suelo. Tener piernas de gelatina es un poco demasiado difícil.

Entran a la casa, Naruto se apresura a llevarle una toalla y le ayuda a secarse los cabellos. Sakura quiere besarlo otra vez, pero Naruto parece escurrírsele sin siquiera intentarlo porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Hey, debería estar con sus manos por todo su cuerpo ahora mismo, no haciendo palomitas!

¿Eh? ¿Palomitas?

—¿Vamos a ver películas?

—Eso te dije, ¿no?

Sakura se siente un poco desconcertada.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante que querías hacer conmigo?

Naruto se sonroja un poco, se oculta dándole la espalda para colocar la película dentro del Blu-Ray.

—Ya sabes, besar bajo la lluvia. Siempre quise hacerlo. Bueno, quise hacerlo contigo. Pero nunca había llovido mientras estamos juntos. Anoche vi el pronóstico del clima y dijeron que hoy sí o sí llovería. Y llovió, ya ves —explica con inocencia.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Es todo.

—¿No quieres hacer nada más?

—Pues… ¿ver películas?

Sakura se da una palmada mental en la cara.

Internet le mintió.

Y ella debería haber llevado los condones.

* * *

 **Historia vieja que había publicado hace un par de años en Tumblr.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _471/503_


End file.
